2019 Chawosaurian monarchical selection
2017<- + ->TBD won 531 votes to others' votes smaller than 531 votes, thus giving Kalawai'a the monarchy.]] Date: March 3, 2019 After the death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, on March 3, 2019, the Chawopolis Palace held a monarchical selection to replace the late Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a was chosen by the Chawopolis Palace to succeed Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, this move poses a threat to the incumbent Capitalist-controlled 2018-2019 Government, with a popular vote revolt against the Capitalists for installing a Supreme Leader who was a career politician without the popular approval of the Chawosaurian people, and it increases the risk of a popular vote revolt against the Capitalists in the 2019 legislative elections and against Kalawal'a himself if he chooses to run for reelection as Supreme Leader in the 2019 direct election. On March 4, 2019, when EMK (Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a) learned that he was chosen to serve as Supreme Leader upon the death of DKA, EMK was furious but knew he could not decline this obligation, EMK had no choice but to prepare to govern Chawosauria the same day, and has it until April 1, 2019, to get ready to govern. His first task is the guide Chawosauria through the whole mourning and funeral process by March 10, to 13, of 2019, while still preparing to govern. EMK announced he will keep all the advisors of DKA, and asked the Atagulkalu family consent to remove DKA's personal items from the Chawopolis Palace and return them to the family themselves. this angers the family but granted him their approval to remove DKA's personal items and return them to the family. The Atagulkalus hated EMK for this, EMK attempted to make it up to the family by allowing DKA's widow, Stephanie Bismarck, to stay at the Chawopolis Palace for as long as she wanted, but this fails to appease the deeply-mourning family. It was a tough transition of power for EMK than any Supreme Leader who is handed this political position from the deceased Supreme Leader, a transition of power from the deceased Supreme Leader to the new Supreme Leader was always tough, having to deal with strong family resistance and the stress of leading the Chawosaurian nation through a national period of mourning, which it's even significantly tougher. EMK faced widespread concern, anxiety, and fear on how would he govern Chawosauria, and EMK knew he had to earn the Chawosaurian citizenry's trust and confidence, but will significantly not be so easy, this period of mourning will be a weighting, frightful, stressful task as Supreme Leader for EMK. EMK expresses fear of failure to staffers and journalists. EMK was given the weight of responsibility to organize the state funeral of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. Emperor Kalawai'a went on to lose reelection to Shang Jong Parker in the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election. Statistics show that Johnathan Montgomery (who came in second place) would have defeated Shang Parker easily. Name recognition and national origin are factors of EMK's defeat, he has lack of name recognition and he was an American during the Age of Trump, deterring Chawosaurian voters from Latin America, Africa, the Middle East, and Australia from voting for him. See also * Chawosaurian Monarchical Selection, 2011 * Chawosaurian Monarchical Selection, 2015 * Chawosaurian Monarchical Selections, 2017 Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu